


Between Dark Stems

by scbr



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arthurian legend - Freeform, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scbr/pseuds/scbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It came to him as a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Dark Stems

It came to him as a dream; visions of Galahad on a boat, heading toward an island shrouded in mist. The knight waded through the woods, resolved and fearless. He could see no stars in the vast blackness of the night: only a sickle moon gleaming, as sharp as a blade set to strike.  
  
Then he saw it beyond the trees: A chapel — its shadow long and lost into a dark canopy — the place where Galahad’s journey would come to an end. But as he watched Galahad standing in front of its widely opened doors, a sudden pain pierced through him: a twisted knife, making his inside lurched and his heart wrenched. He would come to learn of it later: this feeling of wrongness combined with despair.   
  
He could only observe now as the dream continued. Galahad paused: hands gripped tight on the sword’s hilt, and instead of stepping into the chapel the knight turned around with deep furrows on his brow, eyes fixed straight into the dark. It happened within a heartbeat. He saw it through Galahad’s eyes: what came out of the woods was a blur — a silver of movement — quick and blazing like thunder. It loomed, draping over the scene like a blanket of shadows: enveloping, devouring, taking all in until what was left for him was only nothingness.  
  
Heavy drops of rain began to fall; the trees were now covered in scattered, angry, red liquids. His vision shifted from black to grey: in the end it was marked with a touch of crimson. He knelt down beside the body at the hearing of his name — Galahad's voice was a whisper, barely heard through whiffs of blood in the air.

When his fingers brushed over the knight’s tainted face, he was already gone.  
  
Merlin opened his eyes.

 

 


End file.
